


The Bun of Lorule

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auther needs sleep, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Family Bonding, Gen, Legend has feelings guys, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mother-Son Relationship, Ravio is baby boy and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: In Legend's Hyrule, the gang meets Ravio once again and Lost gets to have a one-on-one with him.(I still suck at summaries guys)





	The Bun of Lorule

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do one for the baby Ravio meeting and getting a nickname from Lost to. So I have never played ‘A Link Between Worlds’ before and I’ve never seen a playthrough of it ether so if Ravio seems off, please note that and please be nice.

Ravio’s POV

It had been some time since Ravio had seen Link and his “family” but Ravio wasn’t complaining, he has been keeping Link’s house clean for him, and keep track of his stuff, to keep himself busy and doing something.

Ravio was working on Link’s shields when he heard something outside, walking over to the window and moving the curtains a little to look out the window, walking up the pathway was Link and his friends, they seemed to be joking with one another because someone said something and some of the others started to laugh, but what draw his attention was Link, talking with a tall woman with green markings, sky-blue eyes and blond hair in a braided bun, she was wearing a green tunic dress with gold swirl markings, a green, blue, and yellow sash with the Triforce was tied around her waist under her belt. She had gold cuffs on both of her upper arms that were holding a thinner sash, the ends started blue and yellow, and faded into green in the middle.

The woman seemed to have a kind and motherly area to her if the fact that Link was talking with her and making her laugh was anything to go by. Ravio took a deep breath before walking towards the door, Sheerow following behind him chirping with excitement that Link was back,

Opening the door, Ravio walked forward before stopping a little ways away from the group, the shortest one, Four, looked his way causing the others to stop and look at him, the woman that stood next to Link met his eyes and give Ravio a warm smile, one that, Ravio thinks, a mother would give her children.

“Welcome back, Mr. Hero!” Ravio gave his best smile as Sheerow flew over and landed on Link’s head with a content chirp, Link looked up at Sheerow with annoyance, a soft chuckle from with the woman next to him caused Link to look up at her as she smiled, and before Ravio’s very eyes Link smiled back at her, Link turned his attention back to him, “hello Ravio.” Ravio blinked, it has been some time since he’s seen Link’s smile and this woman was the one to cause this.

Sheerow must have decided to investigate this stranger because he flew up and started to fly around her looking her over before stopping in front of her face, she gave a neutral face as she and Sheerow staired one anther in the eyes for a moment before Sheerow gave a satisfying chirp and flew back over to him and gave him a look that said _ It’s ok she’s good _, Link walked up to him and placed his hand on Ravio’s shoulder and nodded before looking over to the group, “Come on we can stay at my place for a bit, unless some of you want to sleep outside, Warriors?” Link said, Ravio watched as Warriors gave off a sound that sounded like he took offense to that, he most likely did, the others laughed as they all walked into Link’s House.

* * *

3th POV

The house was lifely, more so then it has been in a long time, Warriors and Wind were fast asleep in one of the armchairs, Hyrule and Four were talking, what they were talking about Ravio didn’t know, Wild was cooking with Twilight and Time with him in the kitchen, Sky and Legend talking about the differences between their Hyrule's, Sheerow had fallen asleep on Legend’s head, snoring away.

Ravio was watching them, seeing them all so happy and relaxed before turning his head to, once again look out the window, to see the one person Ravio didn’t know, Lost sitting in the grass watching the sunset. Ravio wasn’t sure what to make of the woman, Link seems to trust her, as well as the others, but Ravio wasn’t sure.

Ravio sighs before slipping outside, not seeing Legend watch him leave. When Ravio approached her, he saw that she had her right hand touching the ground, he watched as her expression changed into a smile and turned her head to look over at him, “Hello Ravio.” she said, the kindness in her voice relaxed him a bit, “Hello….” as he said this his voice cracked, giving away his anxiety, Lost’s smile grow into one that Ravio thinks he’s seen on his mother, but he’s not sure.

Lost moved a bit before patting the ground next to her, “Come, sit with me. I’d like to get to know you better and not have to go off of what Bun-” she cuts herself off and sighed before continuing, “Legend has said about you.” she finished and smiled up at him, the same motherly smile she had on a moment ago. Ravio stood there for a moment before sitting down next to her, from the corner of his eye he saw her smile brighten before turning back to the sunset.

He thought over her words, _‘What ‘Legend’ had said about him’_ Legend, he knew that’s the nickname for Link they use for him, but he talked about him and to her? This didn’t make much sense to him, and the expression on his face most have shown that because Lost began to speak, “Yes, he did talk about you, a lot. He sees you as his brother, I hope you know that.” Ravio didn't know what to say to THAT but Lost continued, “He also said that you helped him with his feelings about turning into a rabbit as well.” Lost smirked as she said this, and Ravio felt his mouth fall open, _‘HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT!?!?!?_ _Not even Princess Zelda knew about that!’_, Lost began to laugh, Ravio sat in silence before joining in, they sat like that for a good few minutes before the laughter started to die down.

They sat in comfortable silence as the sun vanished from view, “You know,” Lost began as she stood up from the ground, “You should never think of yourself as a cowered, but think of yourself as the person who saved Link from lowliness.” Lost looked down at him and smiled, “It’s getting chilly, let’s head back inside, Bun,” Ravio blinked at the nickname before smiling and nodding his head, he stood up and Lost nodded before they both headed back into the warmth of the house.


End file.
